Ranma the Giant
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Ranma fell into two springs. Woops. rated 'T', genre and pairing unknown.


Ranma the Giant

Ranma ½ (x Seven Deadly Sins crossover?)

Ranma fell into two springs. Woops.

Disclaimer:

 _Pops does not own Ranma ½… not yet, anyway._

 **No.**

 _Come on, Pops! It'll be so much fun!_

 **No means no, Scorpi.**

 _Damnit._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Chinese)

Chapter 1: Giantess

 _ **The Valley of Cursed Springs.**_

Ranma was pissed. _She_ was currently chasing _her_ father – who was now a panda – through the cursed valley. Ranma wasn't paying attention to _her_ surroundings, landing on a weaker pole that almost broke when Genma stepped on it. This caused Ranma to fall into another pond. A _very_ big pond. Almost a small lake, really. The Guide couldn't recall which spring was which right off the bat, normally, but only two springs in the entire valley were that big: the Spring of Drowned Dragon, all the way on the other side of the valley, and this one.

Spring of Drowned Giant.

Genma and the Guide were both in a state of shock when Ranma rose from the spring. Ranma's entire lower half was completely submerged, and the Guide knew this pond in particular was rather deep. As she stood, the top of her head rose a good fifteen feet from the water's surface. She was also stark naked, and reacted in a rather feminine way, covering her breasts with one arm and punching at the man and the panda with the other.

 _ **One angry giantess rampage later.**_

Ranma and his father were in the Guide's hut, back to normal. Ranma was shocked by how little water was really needed to change him back, considering the bucket was as small as his other form's small toe. Ranma was now wearing a new outfit, and the Guide was explaining the curse.

"Cold water activate curse, warm water deactivate. Amount and temperature matter greatly. Need at least one cup of water to change forms. Need only have water in it, so any liquid work, even mud, but oil safe. Water must be below lukewarm to activate. Colder water is, less needed. Lukewarm and hotter deactivate curse. Higher heat mean less water needed. Any questions?" the Guide explains and asks. Ranma asks a question that makes Genma forget any he may have had.

"Where can I find clothes that will fit my other form?"

The Guide thought about this. Then an idea hit him.

"There is tribe who live to east of pools, they might help. If no, we can ask Musk to north, or Bird people to west. Musk and Amazons not too different actually used to be same people. Bird people hate humans, but hold great respect for giants." Ranma mulled this over.

"Let's try the Amazons first." The Guide nodded and led them to the Amazon village.

 _ **Amazon Village.**_

Elder Cologne looked at the three males in front of her. She recognized the Guide from the Cursed Valley, but the other two were new to her.

(Who are these people, Pear?) Cologne asked the portly man. The man responded respectfully. (These are travelers from Japan, Elder. They have recently acquired curses. The younger one is in need of assistance in two ways, one being the new form's shape, and the other its size.)

Cologne looked at the boy. "So, what curse do you have, Boy? I will help if I deem it necessary to."

Ranma looked the Amazon Elder in the eye and said, loud and clear, "I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl and the Spring of Drowned Giant."

Cologne looked at the boy with wide eyes, understanding the problems at hand. She turned around and entered her hut. The sounds of rummaging could be heard. A few minutes later, the old woman came out with two scrolls and a stack of folded clothes.

"The cloth is made of a highly elastic material, so you can were it in both forms with little difficulty. They're easy to clean, and I'm giving you enough to last a week without washing. The red scroll explains how to fight and live with a female body. The green scroll explains the ways of the giants."

Ranma took the items in gratitude and asked if there was somewhere he could change. Cologne let the boy use her own hut as he changed into one of the new suits, which he found to be a shirt and pants combo. There was also a pair of what looked like stockings, and a set of very long gloves with steel scales all along them. The outfit he put on was red. He then put the others and the scrolls into his backpack, which he loosened so he could wear it in giant form, which he guessed to be about six times taller than his male form and maybe twelve times his overall size.

He was glad he did that when a few seconds after he left the elder's hut it started raining, causing his father to change into a panda and Ranma himself to turn first female, then grow into a giant. The clothing he had been given stretched to meet the new form's sizes, but only enough to become a mini-sleeved, midriff exposing shirt and a pair of biker shorts. The stockings turned out to in fact be a set of boots that were just meant for stretching. The top also seemed to work much like a bra, and the pants fit nice and snug. The long gloves seemed to cover only Ranma's hands now, like leather combat gloves.

Ranma looked around. She was standing to almost full height of thirty feet, dwarfing all those around her. Even the buildings, ten feet at their tallest, were dwarfed. A shout was heard as one of the warriors jumped towards the giantess and attempted to smack her with her mace. The auburn haired girl was sent flying into a nearby river, forming a large pond later. The girl was down and out.

Cologne called up to the giantess, "I'll inform her later. Hopefully she realizes she stands no hope against a giant, and even if she finds out you're male, she's too young to marry you."

Ranma made her thanks before the elder gave the pair hot water to change back with, some umbrellas, and a Japanese map-book of China. The two Saotome men then departed for the eastern shore on the Sea of Japan.

 **DONE!**

 **Chapter 2 starts main story. I will be using a mix of the manga and anime for this story, so while it will mostly follow the manga story line, anime only characters like Calorie and Sasuke will make appearances.**


End file.
